Ring binders are usually manufactured and shipped as integral units, with their binder covers and ring assemblies assembled and permanently connected. As a result, once binder covers become worn, the entire binder is discarded. In addition, the packaging and shipment of assembled binders from manufacturer to the wholesaler or retail store is increasingly expensive, given the bulk volume of the many assembled ring binders which are transported in boxed containers.